Still On Your Side
by Redeim
Summary: Songfic. Marauders. I added the year the Marauders are in, so hopefully it's more understandable. I really don't know why it's all underlined, but... revised 5/31/08


Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me. The song is from BBMAK, and the characters are J.K. Rowling.

Still On Your Side

_I will stand up for you, no matter what you're goin' through. You've found a place, where you belong. New friends that can do no wrong. That's what you believe._

**Second Year **

"Sirius! I've found it!" 

Sirius walked over to where James was standing over a book. "What? You think he's a werewolf?" 

"It fits Sirius! Look, he's been 'visiting his mother' every full moon. He comes back to the dorms looking real sick every time he comes home. And, I found this in his side of the dorm." He held up a picture that had scratches on it. "That doesn't happen from a normal human Sirius." 

"Maybe his bird..." Sirius voice faded, he was right. James had a point, that couldn't even have been caused by Remus' bloody owl that ripped up everything in sight. 

"Our friend has lycanthropy." 

_But who is going to be there when you fall. To build you up when you're feeling small. Give you love that you need. Who will, I will._

**Second Year (still)**

Remus just got back from his last class, because his teacher held him back.

"Mangy teachers..." He mumbled. 

"Remus!" Remus jumped at the sound of his name. "Oh. It's only James... umm what?" 

"We know your secret." 

"You do?" Remus squeaked.

_When the whole world turns against you. Ain't no lie. Don't you know that I will stand up for you, No matter what you're going through. I'm still on your side._

**Still Second Year **

"Yeah. You've got lycanthropy. It's alright. Still friends." Remus sighed in relief. 'Finally, someone who accepts me for who I am…' He thought. "Do the others know?" Remus asked James.

"Only Sirius. I haven't seen Peter anywhere." 

"He was in class with me. The teacher wanted to ask him something. But I'm wondering... How'd you figure it out?" Remus asked him curiously.

"Books tell all my friend..." James simply replied.

_Anytime, day or night. Don't care if it's wrong or right. I'm still on your side. You want to run, you want to break free. What you want ain't what you need._

**Fifth year **

"We did it! WE did it! Remus will be soo happy!" 

"umm... guys... is this supposed to happen?" Peter asked meekly. Everyone looked over to Peter, who had rat ears and a tail. 

"It looks like a worm." Sirius sniggered. He got an idea. "We'll make nicknames for ourselves! Peter, you can Wormtail." 

"Oh goody... can I resent?" Peter complained.

"No it fits." Sirius laughed. "I'll be Padfoot." 

"Who's a what?" James asked, shaking his head. Sirius looked at James. "Padfoot." "Okaayy. I'll be Prongs." Sirius went into a whole new set of giggles. 

"Remus can be..." James started.

"Shouldn't he be here to decide?" Sirius asked. "Moony." 

"Okay." Sirius agreed.

"I thought he should be here, Sirius?" 

"Well, like with Peter, it fits."

"Remus, wake up." Sirius whispered, shaking the werewolf slightly.

"What guys... It's 4:00 in the mornin'. I'm tired." Remus mumbled.

"We're officially Animagi." Sirius told him with a smile.

Remus shot up. "WHAT?! how...why...when...?" 

"Well, not legally. how? We practiced. And researched. A lot. Why? For you. When? After everyone went to bed." 

"Guys that was dangerous of you, you know. You could've been hurt or stuck as half and half..." Remus rambled, fully awake now.

"Rem, you worry to much." James told him, waving him off.

_Can't you see that I care. I know I'm hard on you sometimes._

**Any year after fifth**

"Remus J-whatever-your-middle-name-is Lupin! Get over here you mangy mutt! Get your CD player off your head and help me with this project!" Sirius screamed. 

Remus didn't flinch. "My middle name is John." 

"Oh. THAT'S BEYOND THE POINT!" 

"Sirius shut up. I did my part." Sirius made a look at Remus and went back to the project.

_But when you're looking for the things you can't find. Don't you know who'll be there. Who will, I will. When it's more than you can handle._

**Any year before they became animagi but after second**

Remus had just gotten back from the shrieking shack. He looked worn out. 

"Hey Rem. What's up?" James called to him. 

"mmtpmmhnte." He mumbled. 

"You've got a surprise on your bed. It's from your good friends..." 

"great." Was all he said as he walked up the stairs and fell on his bed. He looked at a book. "Moony's official drawing book" It said on the cover. 'So then, they've noticed me drawing…' He thought to himself as he fell asleep. "Thanks guys. You really are good friends." He muttered.

_Ain't no lie. Don't you know that. I will stand up for you, no matter what you're going through. I'm still on your side. Any time, day or night. Don't care if it's wrong or right._

**Late Fifth Year **

"This month, we'll leave the shrieking shack and go to Hogsmeade." James said enthusiastically.

"I don't think..." Remus began. 

"Think about Moony. Would a wolf, even, try and escape from a stag?" James asked cockily.

"Probably eat it." Remus mumbled. 

"But werewolves are only dangerous to humans, Rem." Sirius pointed out.

"Which there are many in Hogsmeade!" Remus replied, his voice rising.

"Fine, we'll start just outside the shrieking shack and proceed from there." James mumbled.

_I'm still on your side. I'll be there, I'll be there. I'll be there when you need me. I won't let you go._

**That night**

"Get him!" Sirius barked. 'Remus, why? We'll get in trouble! Why can't you get that through your thick werewolf skull!' Sirius met up with James. "I found him." James todl Sirius. "This way!" The met up with the werewolf and a young girl who was crying. "Remus! Get your tail over here!" Sirius growled. "grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr." "Remus! C'mere!" James said as he gently kicked Remus. "Grrrrrrrrrrr!" "Aww, shut up! C'mon!" Sirius growled at Remus. He snapped at Remus to get him back in line. "Grrrgrrrrrrrrrr." Remus growled, which sounded oddly enough like mumbling.

_There's nothin' I won't do. I'll be there. I will stand up for you, no matter what you're goin' through. I'm still on your side. Anytime, day or night. Don't care if it's wrong or right._

**The next morning **

"I DID WHAT??" Remus cried.

"It was nothing serious Moony. You didn't bite the kid." 

"Sirius! We could've been caught! Do you realize what would've happened if I HAD bit the girl?!" He yelled.

"But you didn't bit her! She was okay." Sirius replied, trying to calm him.

"Maybe a little traumatized." James replied in attempted humor.

"you guys..." Remus whined, burying his head in his hands.

_I'm still on your side. I will still be around, when the others let you down._

**Sixth Year after Sirius' "prank" **

"Werewolf! Werewolf!" Snape jeered.

"That's ridiculous. C'mon. really." Remus muttered, looking around nervously. 

"You're a werewolf Remus Lupin!" Snape replied pointedly.

"I don't know what you're talking about Severus..." He mumbled. 

"I saw you transforming last night!" Snape cried.

"I'm not a werewolf..." Remus replied pathetically.

"Hey Severus! Leave him alone! Of course he's not a werewolf!" Sirius called, saving the day.

"I saw him Sirius! You were the one that told me!" Snape called.

"He's not a werewolf, okay, Severus? Leave him be." Lily replied from the crowd.

_I'm still on your side. Anytime you need help and you can't find nobody else._

**Any year, probably not first **

"Hey, ummm, can you help me with this Peter?" Remus asked, officially defeated.

"Sorry Remy, I'm busy with my own homework." Peter replied dejectedly.

"James, can you help me?" Remus pleaded. 

"Sorry Rem. I've gotta finish this by tomorrow." James replied with a frown.

Remus sighed. "Remus come over here, I'm working on the same thing." 

"Thanks Sirius." Remus replied through a sigh of relief.

_I'm still on your side._


End file.
